Le sommeil de l'enfance s'achève en oubli - Victor Hugo
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Cinq années ont passées depuis l'université. Cinq années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, qu'ils ont eu peu de nouvelle, et le vingt-septième anniversaire de Naruto, sera l'occasion de se retrouver… Un anniversaire qui révélera bien des souvenirs, des rires, des peines, et peut-être aussi leur avenir...


Orphelinat Seibi Gakuen, Tokyo. Un jeune homme f tant dans une semaine son vingt-septi me anniversaire, sirotait un caf sucr dans une salle tranquille, oui , tranquille. Il soupira, tout en se tenant la t te, elle lui faisait atrocement mal. Les cris, les pleures, les caprices, les rires, tous ces sons clataient peu peu les cellules grises du jeune homme.

- Naruto, a va ? Demande une jeune femme, prenant place ses c t s - a va, j ai la t te qui va exploser, mais a peut aller ! Rit-il - Ta classe n est vraiment pas facile n est-ce pas ?  
- Ils sont tr s agit s, c est vrai Mais ils ont surtout besoin d attention et d amour - C est fou comme on lit dans tes yeux l amour de ton m tier - Je suis moi-m me orphelin, je sais par cons quent ce qui est bien pour eux, ce qu ils attendent de leur professeur - Je comprends Et tu penses adopter un jour ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! Sourit-il - Elle serait d accord, ta dulcin e ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on n est ensemble que depuis deux mois et trangement, c est une relation plut t Plut t - Sexuelle ?  
- Non, enfin, je suis amoureux, mais disons que nos retrouvailles ont t sucr es, sal es !  
- Je vois Si vous tes heureux comme a tant mieux !  
- a va en surprendre plus d un de nous voir ensemble ! Rit-il - Dommage, moi qui avait ador la nuit sublime que nous avions pass !  
- Shion, c tait il y a un an d j !  
- Ah mince si longtemps !  
- Oui, et tu ne m as jamais rappel !  
- Idiot, on travaille ensemble !

Les deux amis pouff rent de rire et retourn rent dans leur classe respective.

Agence immobili re, centre de Tokyo. Une jeune femme tudiait avec attention un dossier, une charmante jeune femme tait venue ouvrir un dossier hier matin, une femme charmante et gentille. Elle voulait acqu rir une maison hors du centre ville, afin de vivre avec son mari et leur futur enfant.

La jeune fille sortit le nez de son dossier en entendant son t l phone sonner.

- Oui - Hinata, ta cliente est arriv e !  
- Ah, faites l rentrer, merci !

Deux minutes s coul rent peine et la jeune femme entra dans le bureau, accueillit chaleureusement par Hinata.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hy ga - Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie, installez-vous - Merci

La jeune femme prit place.

- Vous d sirez un th ?  
- Je veux bien, c est tr s aimable

Hinata pr para deux tasses de th et s installa son bureau.

- Je vous ai appel car je pense avoir trouv votre future maison - Si vite, vous tes tr s efficace dites-moi ! Sourit-elle - Ah, merci Rougit-elle - Dites-moi tout !  
- C est une maison vingt minutes en voiture du centre ville, c est un charmant pavillon avec cent m tre carr de jardin, une piscine, la maison est tage, cinq chambres, deux salles d eau, un toilette, une cuisine am ricaine, un grand salon donnant sur une terrasse et un garage pouvant contenir trois voitures - C est parfait, vous tes incroyable, mon mari sera ravi !  
- Le seul b mol, ce sont les murs qui sont en papier peint, mais vous pourrez facilement les repeindre !  
- Parfait, et le prix ?  
- Il est dans la tranche que vous souhaitez - Oh, c est super, je suis tellement contente, merci beaucoup !  
- Je vous en prie Madame Ch !  
- Ch ? Oh, quelle idiote, j ai du vous donner mon ancienne carte d identit , je porte le nom de mon mari, tenez !

La jeune femme donna sa carte d identit et Hinata fut surprise par le nom.

- Hime Uchiha ?  
- Oui, comme la soci t Uchiha World !  
- Vous tes la femme de Sasuke ?  
- Non, je suis mari e Itachi Mais vous connaissez mon beau-fr re ?  
- Oui, nous avons tait au lyc e et l universit ensemble, enfin nous tions tout un groupe !  
- Ah, je comprends, mon mari cherchait d o il connaissait votre nom et pr nom, je suis rassur e de voir que ce n tait pas une ancienne amante !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

- Bien Allons visiter cette maison !  
- Oui

Agence de mannequina Rock & Chic , Tokyo. Un jeune homme donnait des coups de crayons incessants sur un calepin, il inscrivait de ses mains p les, une cambrure fine, des paules montantes, des jambes interminable, et v tit ce corps d une somptueuse robe glamour.

Il tait concentr quand une main insistante tapa la porte.

- Oui !  
- Sa , as-tu fini ?  
- Ino, cesse de venir toutes les heures me poser la m me question !  
- Je te signal que le d filer est dans trois semaines et qu il te reste deux robes de soir es cr er, plus la robe de mari e !  
- a va, a va, arr te de me mettre la pression, j aurai termin au dernier moment comme d habitude, mais tout se passera bien, comme d habitude, parce que j ai une assistante maladivement organis e !  
- Merci du compliment, patron, mais j aimerais bien organiser un d filer un jour, sans courir partout avec le stress qui me colle jusqu au dernier moment !

Sa ria sa r flexion, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je serais peut- tre plus inspir si tu acceptais de poser nue pour moi - D gage, pervers, tu as assez de mannequin pour a, alors cesse de m ennuyer !  
- Mais c est toi que je veux, et j obtiens toujours ce que je veux !  
- Oui, sauf moi ! Dit-elle se d gageant de ses bras.  
- Tu ne disais pas a il y a quelque temps !  
- Quelque temps c tait au lyc e Sa , aujourd hui je suis amoureuse et fianc e Sourit-elle rougissante - A un imb cile !  
- Arr te de le traiter d imb cile, c est ton ami, respecte-le !  
- Je dis ce que je pense et un jour je vous ferais rompre, je serais ton adult re - Tu r ves les yeux ouvert Sa et puis c est quoi ce comportement, si tu m aimais je comprendrais, mais l ce n est pas le cas !  
- Je suis capricieux, j ai des envies qui tra nent sans cesse, mon ego d artiste s rement Hier je voulais une Lamborghini, je l ai achet , si je veux me faire un voyage dans les les, je le fais, et l j ai envie de coucher avec toi, alors tant que cela ne sera pas fait, je tenterais Dit-il se l chant les l vres.  
- Tu es impossible Sa , je suis amoureuse, non, je suis m me plus que a, alors tu ferais mieux de vivre dans les les pour toujours afin de faire passer ta libido d mesur e !

Ino partit en claquant la porte, puis e par son ami.

- Je te ferais craquer, car tu es avec un gros nul !

Universit de Tokyo. Un jeune homme tait allong sur le toit de l tablissement, d gustant sa cigarette. Il tait bien, il admirait le ciel bleu, l air frais de l automne qui s infiltrait sur son visage, c tait un moment de repos.

- Shikamaru ? Je te cherchais partout !  
- Asuma, tu es revenu ?  
- Oui, Kurenai a enfin trouv une nounou pour Aya, alors je fais la rentr e !  
- C est super - Et toi, comment vas-tu ?  
- a va, ma premi re ann e de science est cool cette ann e, ils ont l air sage et intelligent !  
- Dit l ancien l ve faignant ! Rit-il - Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c est frustrant de toujours tout savoir et de tout comprendre vite, c est fatiguant, parce qu on s ennuie vite !  
- C est certain ! Au fait, toutes mes f licitations, tu as enfin demand la main de ta petite-amie gal re ! Rit-il - Oui Rougit-il. D ailleurs son oui bruyant r sonne encore dans mes oreilles !

Asuma pouffa de rire.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, quand Kurenai l a vue la boutique Rock & Chic elle avait l air tellement panouie de venir enfin choisir sa robe de mari e - Ah Elle est all e l -bas ! Je lui avais dit que je voulais un mariage simple et sans superficiel !  
- Mon pauvre Shikamaru, tu apprendras que ce jour est le plus beau, mais surtout le plus attendu par les femmes - Je sais

Shikamaru crasa sa cigarette et tira un sourire heureux. Il l imaginait d j dans cette boutique, en train de chercher la perfection.

- C est nous la perfection .

Centre des Urgences de Tokyo. Une jeune femme pongeait son front, elle tait puis e, elle avait bien cru perdre ce patient, mais elle avait r ussi le r animer et le monter en urgences en chirurgie.

- Beau travail Haruno !  
- Merci Tsunade - Viens, allons prendre une pause !  
- Oui

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans une petite salle de repos, toutes deux se servirent un caf et s install rent sur les canap s.

- Tu es titulaire depuis deux mois seulement et du fait de l excellent travail, je pars r ellement sans soucis - Merci Tsunade, mais j ai eu la meilleure des m decins pendant mon internat !  
- Merci, tu me flattes, mais tu es une brillante l ve, j esp re par ailleurs que ta vie personnelle n as pas t trop mis de c t !  
- a va Je n ai pas vu mes amis depuis un moment, mais ils sont surcharg s eux aussi apparemment !  
- Et c t c ur ?  
- Je suis actuellement avec un homme depuis deux trois mois !  
- Et ?  
- On va dire que c est platonique !  
- C est une histoire de pieux !  
- Tsunade ! Rougit-elle.  
- Vu ta t te j ai touch juste !  
- Oui, ce n est pas faux, disons que pour l instant, on est bien comme a !  
- Et tu as bien raison, car ce n est pas arriv mon ge que tu pourras t amuser !  
- Ah oui, pourtant la r serve de l h pital adore entendre les bats de toi et Jiraya Rit-elle - Quoi ? Comment, comment tu sais ?! C est Shizune qui a tout balanc e ?  
- Non, je l ai vu de mes yeux ! Rit-elle - Oh Mince Hum, d sol e

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et racont rent leur plus secret bat amoureux.

Boutique Rock & Chic , Tokyo. Un jeune homme tr s s duisant, v tu la perfection, conseillait une cliente ind cise.

- Je ne sais pas Quelle couleur me conseillez vous pour cette veste ?  
- C est une veste cuir, et tant donn qu on commence l automne, le cuir couleur caramel serait parfait Vous tes blonde, a fera ressortir votre teint ! Sourit-il - Je vais l essayer

La jeune femme essaya la veste et s admira devant le miroir.

- Je suis trop jolie, quand pensez-vous ?  
- Oui, elle vous va merveille !  
- Vous dites a pour me la vendre hein ? Rit-elle - Oui, un peu Sourit-il

La jeune femme se mit rire et toucha l paule de Kiba.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas une cliente ind cise, c est juste que j ai aim passer du temps avec vous - Ah - Vous m attirez norm ment, alors est-ce que j ai une chance d avoir votre num ro ou de vous attendre ce soir dans un bar ?  
- Euh, et bien, a me flatte, mais j ai une fianc e - Oh Et c est une fianc e, fianc e ou une petite-amie ?  
- Le mariage est pr vu pour le huit avril - Carr ment ! Quel dommage, vous tes tellement beau et gentil aussi Elle a beaucoup de chance - C est gentil, mais c est moi qui ai de la chance - Et bien, vous tes vraiment amoureux !  
- Oui Je suis d sol , vous tes une jolie fille, coquette et vous avez bon go t en mati re de v tement et de boutique Dit-il d un clin d il - Ah Vous tes g nial, mais vous tes surtout un beau parleur et un excellent vendeur ! Sourit-elle

Kiba encaissa la jeune fille et elle partit tout sourire.

- Tu sais y faire hein ? Admire sa coll gue.  
- Comment a ? Sourit-il - Tout d abord tu les conseilles tout doucement, tu les charmes un peu, pour a, tu les complimente, tu les fait rire, puis elle te propose un verre, les plus courageuses, une soir e, et les plus audacieuses, une nuit

Kiba rit cette r flexion, sa coll gue le connaissait par c ur.

- Karin, Karin, tu me connais par c ur Que veux-tu c est a l apprentissage !  
- Ah bon, on apprend charmer dans les cours de marketing Rit-elle

Un jeune homme p n tra dans la boutique.

- Salut Sourit ce dernier - Salut Suigetsu, a va ?  
- a va Bonjour ch rie

Le jeune homme tenta d embrasser sa femme, mais cette derni re partie.

- Dispute ?  
- Je ram ne un mod le en ce moment, elle est mineure et je ne tiens pas ce qu elle rentre seule dans la nuit Mais, cette jeune fille s est amus e planquer un charmant string dans ma veste - Ah, je vois - Oui, videment, elle l a planqu , comme les dix autres pr c demment ! Dit-elle enfilant sa veste.

Kiba s attrista et vint serrer son amie dans les bras.

- Arr te Karin, tu ne dois pas t nerver dans ton tat, ton cher mari t emm ne en vacance pendant un mois, c est parce qu il veut tre seul avec toi, et le petit b b Dit-il caressant son ventre.  
- Oui Souffla cette derni re - Mon petit bout de chou, tu as des parents g niaux, et ma charmante fianc e et moi, feront des parrains exquis ! Rit-il

Karin retrouva le sourire, elle embrassa fort Kiba, lui donna les d marches suivre pendant son absence et partit avec son mari. Le jeune homme les observa dans la rue, Suigetsu semblait vouloir s excuser.

- Ch rie - Quoi ?  
- Karin, tu sais bien que je n ai rien fait avec cette fille C est toi que j ai pous , et c est toi que j ai voulut pour tre la m re de mes enfants Dit-il la serrant dans ses bras - Je sais J ai confiance en toi C est le comportement de ces filles qui m exasp re, c est irrespectueux de faire a - Oui, je comprends - C est normal, tu es photographe pour mod le, tu es beau, dr le, gentil, et tu vois des jolies femmes toute la journ e et - Karin ! Tu es ma femme, et tu vas tre la m re de mon fils J aime ma vie, j aime notre vie et surtout je t aime, plus que tout Tu sais que pour moi tu es la plus belle femme de ce monde, l unique femme de ma vie

La jeune femme pleura cette d claration, elle se sentit r confort e.

- Je t aime aussi ch ri, plus que tout

Suigetsu sourit ces mots chauds, il vient entourer la taille de sa femme et l embrassa, amoureusement.

- Qui va aller se relaxer et rester des heures enti res dans un lit dans les bras chaud de son mari Tout a pendant un mois - Nous

Ils se sourirent, s embrass rent et partirent main dans la main, encore une fois plus amoureux.

- Ces deux l me donnent des envies Sourit Kiba

Tribunal de Tokyo. Un jeune homme scandait depuis des heures la culpabilit de son client. Il avait t sauvagement agress par des voyous des bas quartiers, et plaidait sa d fense. Au bout de trois heures longues et battantes, il gagna le proc s. Le jeune homme se r jouissait de sa victoire et avait pour r confort, le soulagement de la famille agress e qui venait mille fois le remercier.

Il rentra chez lui, dans sa demeure, et se r jouissait d avance d entendre les pas l ger de son fils.

- Papa !  
- Nao, je t ai dis de ne pas courir ! Se f che sa m re - Pardon

Le petit gar on se retourna vers son p re et tendit ces petits bras, que l homme saisit et porta contre lui.

- Je vois qu il y a un petit gar on qui a t sage ?! Sourit son p re - Je ne sais pas d o Nao tient cette nergie ?  
- De sa m re videment Dit-il embrassant sa femme.  
- Tu rentres t t ch ri a me fait plaisir

Neji posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme et l admira.

- Comment vas le b b ? Dit-il touchant son ventre - Bien J ai h te de conna tre le sexe - Aujourd hui non plus, tu ne sais pas ! Boude ce dernier - Non, il faut encore attendre un mois ch ri - Je vois Dit-il l embrassant tendrement - Moi, je veux une petite s ur ! Dit le petit gar on du haut de ces quatre ans

Les deux parents rirent la demande de leur fils.

- Tenten, as-tu pens e pr venir Lee pour la f te d anniversaire de Nao ? Je n ai pas r ussi le joindre hier ? Demande son mari - Oui ! Cette t te en l air avait perdu son portable, du coup il est pass en fin de matin e - D accord, parfait !  
- Tonton Lee est t te en l air !  
- Oui Rirent les deux parents.

La petite famille se rassembla dans le salon et partagea avec leur fils, un film d animation.

Ambassade de Tokyo. Une jeune femme tait assise pr s d un important homme d affaire japonais, il tait le PDG d une grande compagnie de p trole, implant en Am rique. Aujourd hui, une r union concernant le chiffre d affaire des six derniers mois, int ressait les dirigeants de ces diverses industries. Monsieur Kawaki tait l un des clients de la jeune femme et elle tait charg e de superviser ces r unions afin de les traduire dans sa langue natale, en effet, le meneur de cette r union tait un homme d affaire russe.

La jeune femme c' tait toujours int ress e aux diverses cultures qui englobaient ce monde, elle parlait treize langues, et tait la traductrice la plus en vogue dans le monde des affaires.

La r union termin e, elle descendit dans les parkings souterrains et partit rejoindre son fr re dans un caf .

- Temari !  
- Kankuro ! Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien ! Merci et toi ?  
- Plut t bien, m me si j ai la t te en compote !  
- Les affaires de papa fonctionnent bien ? Rit-elle - Oui, mais je peux te jurer que le plus fatiguant sont ses ordres constants, avoir une conversation avec le vieux hibou du congr s du Japon est plus int ressant !

La jeune femme se mit rire.

- Mon pauvre fr re, c est a d tre le bras droit de l homme le plus riche du Japon !  
- C est certain

Les deux jeunes gens discut rent devant une tasse de th fumante, plusieurs mois qu ils ne s taient r unis et les histoires fus rent.

Entreprise, import-export, Uchiha World , Tokyo. S duction, chaleur, transpiration, morsure, coup de rein, un jeune homme se donnait c ur joie de coucher avec la nouvelle h tesse d accueil qui tait arriv e, il y a une semaine, dans la pi ce des fournitures de bureau. Belle, charmeuse, il n avait pu r sister l appel de la chair.

La jeune femme cria, griffa le dos de l homme qui la souleva, elle jouissait des encore toutes les deux minutes, ils taient en extases. Arriv la jouissance extr me, les deux jeunes gens se rhabill rent.

La jeune femme ne cessait de m ter le corps parfait de cet homme, jamais un amant ne l avait fait voyager comme en cet instant.

- C est fou comme tu es canon - - Eh, tu m as entendu ?  
- J ai horreur de parler apr s le sexe !  
- Je vois Alors, dis-moi... Quand est-ce qu on remet a ? Ce soir, chez moi Dit-elle entourant son cou de ses bras

Le jeune homme se d gagea de l treinte et s alluma une cigarette.

- Je n aime pas go ter deux fois aux m mes filles ! Je m ennuie sinon !  
- Tu n es vraiment qu un sale con !  
- Un sale con qui baise bien - Ce n est pas faux ! Dit-elle l chant ses l vres

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle et r la. Les femmes l ennuyait, c tait bien pour cette raison qu il n avait jamais eu de relation stable, les femmes taient banales, sans saveur, sans raisonnement, elle se laissait faire la moindre occasion, m me les mecs les plus vicieux , pouvaient obtenir d elles ce qu ils voulaient.

- Stupide !

Le jeune homme monta dans l ascenseur, et il fut rejoint par une femme.

- Jolies formes .

La jeune femme descendit, lui servant un radieux sourire.

- Ma prochaine proie, trop facile .

Le jeune homme descendit au plus haut tage de cette tour, et p n tra sans frapper dans un bureau. Il passa devant le bureau principal, l o sa r plique plus g e tait install e et vint s asseoir son bureau, situ droite.

- Alors, quelle pi ce de mon entreprise a entendu les bats de tes coups ? Les toilettes, la r serve, la salle de r union trois ?  
- Comment tu sais que je m envoyais en l air ?  
- Parce que c est ton heure et que tu t es absent plus de trente minutes !  
- J appr cie ton attention mon fr re !

Le jeune homme exc d par le comportement de son jeune fr re, se leva et se planta devant lui, f ch .

- Sasuke ! J en ai assez de tes exc s, je te signale que dans une semaine, tu seras ma place et que je ne tol re pas que mon rempla ant s envoie en l air avec tout le personnel f minin !  
- Ah non, pas tout le personnel, juste les jeunes femmes de moins de trente cinq ans, c libataire et ne d passant pas le trente six en pantalon !  
- Arr te, a ne me fait pas rire !  
- Itachi, tu pars en cong de paternit pendant une ann e enti re, et si tu m as confi ce poste, moi ton assistant, c est parce que tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, d accord, alors je coucherais onze heures du soir si tu veux, d accord !  
- Tu as toujours r ponse tout hein ?! Mon petit fr re est tr s intelligent, mais est un idiot concernant les sentiments ! Combien d h tesse d accueil je vais encore devoir recruter avant que tu ne te calme, c est la quatri me qui s en va pour abus sexuel !  
- Abus sexuel ? C est une blague, elles ne disent jamais non, et si elles partent c est parce que je refuse de me les taper une seconde fois !  
- Ou parce qu elles ont eu de faux espoir !  
- Peut- tre !  
- Sasuke, je ne vais tout de m me pas employer que des femmes de plus de quarante ans pour que tes bas instincts se mod rent !  
- A ce propos, as-tu r pondu ma seule exigence pour que je prenne ton poste !  
- Oh oui, et quelle exigence, tu veux une assistante femme, jeune, sexy, d gourdit et dont tu pourras t envoyer en l air quand bon te semblera pour la remplacer par une autre, encore et encore !  
- Serais-je si gourmand que a ? Sourit-il perfidement - Sasuke S exasp re Itachi - Je ne veux pas de cet Obito !  
- C est ton cousin et je suis certain qu avec lui ton petit truc restera tranquille !  
- Petit ? C est un terme qui n existe pas chez les Uchiha !  
- a va, a va ! Je vais, je vais chercher une jeune femme convenable, mais je t en prie, garde-l enti re un petit moment !  
- Choisit-la vierge, j ai horreur des vierges !  
- Quoi, non, mais J abandonne ! Soupire ce dernier s croulant sur le fauteuil

Sasuke souriait l g rement, seul son fr re le rendait heureux, et savait d verser un l ger sourire sur ses l vres. Il adorait le chambrer et le rendre fou avec ces nombreuses conqu tes, lui qui tait un amoureux transis, ne comprenait jamais pourquoi son petit-fr re ne cherchait pas la stabilit .

Seule Sasuke en connaissait les raisons.

cole maternelle, Tokyo. Un jeune homme ramassa avec plaisir, les jouets qui tra naient dans toute la pi ce et les d posa dans les coffres concern s.

- a y est, ils se sont tous endormis Sourit un homme revenant d une pi ce - Parfait, je trouve qu ils s endorment de plus en plus vite ces derniers temps !  
- Oui, c est vrai - Je suis

Gaara ne put finir sa phrase, son coll gue, avait captur de fa on gourmande ses l vres.

- Eichi Pas ici - Quoi ? Les petits font la sieste et tous les rideaux sont tir s - Je sais, mais ce n est pas bien

Le jeune homme rel cha son treinte et ses traits de visage s tir rent de m contentement. Eichi entra na le jeune homme dans les toilettes et ferma la porte.

- Je suis vraiment fatigu Gaara - Tu sais bien que je n aime pas m exposer l cole - A l cole je peux encore le concevoir, mais a fait trois ans qu on est ensemble et a fait trois ans que je ne peux pas te tenir la main en public, encore moins t embrasser, ni te susurrer l oreille, rien, je ne peux rien faire depuis trois ans, alors quand est-ce que tu comptes assumer ?!  
- Eichi C est - Oui, je sais, toujours le m me discours, ton p re ne l acceptera jamais, il hait les homosexuels !  
- - Je ne te demande pas d assumer ton homosexualit , mais d assumer le fait que tu es amoureux et amoureux de moi !  
- - Ta s ur ne le sait pas, encore moins ton fr re et m me tes amis ignorent notre relation, alors qu on vit ensemble et encore heureux parce que sinon, je me demande quand je pourrais te voir et te toucher !

Gaara d versa des larmes silencieuses. Combien de fois avait-t-il entendu ses reproches de la part de son amant ? Il savait qu il tait malheureux de ne pouvoir tre un couple comme tous les autres, d tre une certaine distance quand ils sortaient ensemble, d tre oblig de lui voler un baiser dans une ruelle sombre de la ville, d attendre que la nuit tombe, pour s unir lui.

Le jeune homme sentit soudainement une chaleur l envahir, son amant le serrait fort conte lui.

- D sol Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Mais, je t en prie, comprends-moi, je t aime et je veux vivre avec toi - Je t aime aussi

Eichi sourit, il aimait entendre ces mots, ces mots qui traduisaient simplement votre vie, votre fa on d avancer deux, votre mani re de vivre et vos besoins mutuels.

Mais.

Eichi avait l impression de vivre moiti , Gaara tait toute sa vie, et il ne pouvait se sentir vivant qu certaine occasion, cachant la face du monde que lui aussi tait heureux, qu il avait trouv son me-s ur, sa raison de vivre, qu il tait avec une personne exceptionnelle.

- Gaara, je te laisse jusqu la fin du mois de novembre pour annoncer ta famille et tes amis que nous sommes ensemble - Sinon ?! S affole le jeune homme

Eichi lui sourit et l embrassa.

- Sinon, je le fais moi-m me idiot, tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser filer l homme de ma vie Sourit-il - Oui Promis, je Je trouverais le courage de le faire - Je te fais confiance - Ne me laisse pas - Jamais

Gaara serra fort contre lui son amant et l embrassa passionn ment.

Restaurant traditionnel, Tokyo. Trois jeunes hommes taient assis autour d une table, d gustant un caf .

- Quelle co ncidence de se croiser ici ! Sourit l un d entre eux - Oui - J ai t galement surpris ! Alors, comment tait mon Yakiniku ?  
- Excellent, tu es devenu un grand chef Choji !  
- Merci !  
- Il y a du monde en plus, ton restaurant marche bien !  
- Oui, c est vrai, je n ai pas me plaindre ! Et vous, les affaires, tu voyages toujours autant Shino ?  
- Oui, j ai t sur un site en gypte derni rement, et je repars en Am rique centrale vers F vrier !  
- Bien Et toi Lee ?  
- a va ! Ma petite entreprise de coach sportif marche plut t bien, j ai eu les moyens de prendre un autre salari , mon portefeuille client s tant agrandit !  
- Et bien, je vois que nos passions se sont concr tis es ! Sourit le cuisiner

Les trois anciens camarades discut rent des heures des cinq derni res ann es pass es.

- Ch rie ?  
- Oui !  
- Tu as re u un mail sur ton mobile !

Neji prit son mobile entre les mains.

- Tient ? Se surprend Neji.  
- Chers amis, trop d ann es ce sont coul s depuis nos derniers mots chang s Commence Tenten

- Et le manque de vous commence peser. Accrois un jeune couple fianc

- C est pourquoi, je vous invite le samedi dix octobre Lit un jeune homme posant son alt re sur le sol

- Jour de mon anniversaire, pour ceux qui auraient oubli s R plique un homme dans une cuisine.

- Dans une maison de campagne S affale un homme dans son canap posant son compas

- Afin de se retrouver dans la joie et le bonheur S accorde un couple dans leur lit

- Mais aussi pour se fondre dans les souvenirs et en cr er de nouveaux S attendrit une jeune femme dans son bureau

- Je vous attends avec impatience Marmonne un homme, cigarette la bouche.

- Ne venez pas charg en cadeaux Dit un jeune homme posant son pastel bleu

- Le plus beau sera de tous vous revoir... Souffle un jeune homme plongeant dans les bras de son amant

- Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu crois qu ils vont tous venir ? Dit une jeune femme remettant sa robe - Je l esp re !  



End file.
